Teen Wolf: The Love Triangle
by slayer1002
Summary: This story focuses on the love triangle of Scott, Allison, and Isaac. Along with Stiles, Lydia, and Aiden. Mixed with an old and new threat in town they all must find a way to work together and defeat the enemy before it's to late.


**Ok, this is a new story. I would like to hear some feedback if you like it or not. This story follows Scott's, Allison's, and Isaac's love triangle and Stiles', Lydia, and Aiden's and along with a twist. This story also has an OC that won't be paired with anyone but for a purpose so is you don't like OC's there's the exit. But for you guys who are open to stories here you go Enjoy!**

* * *

**Stiles Stilinski**

I stood alone watching Aiden and Lydia across the hallway. The way she smiles and laughs, her perfect hair. He wanted her, but one problem: Aiden. He almost had her but all this werewolf stuff cut right in and now she chose him.

"Hey Stiles!" Scott called. I snapped my head and approached him.

I patted him on the back. "Yeah, can't you see I'm observing."

"Ok, by observing you mean dreaming that she'll be your's one day. I have bigger problems, follow me." Scott said as he led me through a flock of people and into the library.

"Look." He pointed towards Isaac and Allison who were laughing.

"What's the problem?" I questioned.

He gave me a don't ask glare but I brushed it off and stared back at Aiden and Lydia. "Same problem bro."

* * *

**Lydia Martin**

I watched as Stiles stared at me and Aiden a look of jealousy clearly visible on his face.

"You ok?" Aiden asked as he kissed me.

"Yeah, fine" I mumbled back. I stared back at him as he talked with Scott who was pointing at Allison.

Aiden turned to my direction and pointed at Stiles. "Is he bothering you?"

"No, not at all" I replied hoping he wouldn't do anything stupid.

He looked me in the eye and squeezed my hand. "If anyone or anything is bothering you; you can tell me."

He then walked off and the bell rung. I watched as students rushed to class tripping and falling over each other and headed to class.

* * *

**Stiles Stilinski**

I exited the school and sat at the empty bench nearby.

_'What am I going to do' I thought to myself. 'I love her but she loves him.'_

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a trash can fall. My head turned and I found myself looking at Cora Hale.

I sighed at the Hale member probably sent to spy on my friends by her older brother, Derek.

"What do you want here to tell us that we're just teenagers and capable to do nothing." I said sitting back on the bench a little disappointed. "

"Derek wanted me to watch the alphas." She said taking a seat next to me.

I laughed at the idea. "He knows that they're on our side now, right?"

"He's a bit unsure." She replied a little uneasy.

Ever since the alpha twins joined our little 'team' everyone had been watching them as if they were going to kill one of us. Especially the Hale's ever since Aiden nearly killed Cora they've only shared glares and not spoken a word to each other.

"How about you what do _you_ think?" I questioned her breaking the awkward silence between us.

She looked up at me and said "Ever since he attacked me I have hated him and I still do. But if we are forced to work together I will do whatever it takes to kill the Darach." She gave me a small smile. "You should get to class." Then quickly ran off too into the school.

I forgot she took classes with us. I had totally lost track of time! I skipped class and I was about to be late for the next one. I shot up from the bench and ran into the school building stopping by my locker to grab my books. I burst in the class room and everyone was staring.

"Mr. Stilinski, you made it just in time. Have a seat." Mr. Collins said with an impressive look on his face.

Mr. Collins was our new replacement teacher replacing our old history teacher. I took the last seat in front of Aiden. _'This would be fun'_

* * *

**Allison Argent**

I ran through the woods firing aimlessly hitting trees, bushes and anything that my arrow could pierce through. I turned my bow to fire at the next thing my eyes focused on and Isaac Lahey appeared.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded

"Just checking on you" His eyes sparkled as they met mine.

I smirked at his remark. "I don't need your protection Isaac. I can take care of myself."

"I know that's why you need my protection." He countered. I saw his mood change and I knew danger was near.

"We need to go, now." He commanded as he took my hand.

"What do you here." I stopped him and he looked back at me clearly worried

He listened again and I started to hear it too. "Footsteps."

I grabbed an arrow. " Too late, they're here."

"Who's there?!" Isaac called out protracting his claws.

Clouds of dust rolled past us thick and chalky, I gasped for air. I heard shouts and screams. Isaac took my hand and we tried to make our way back to the school. I couldn't see and I could hardly breathe. Then a shape took form in the clouds I reached out desperately and felt a warm hand.

"We have to get out of here." Scott's voice echoed through the forest. I looked up at Isaac who seemed to have seen Scott too.

The three of us made our way out of the forest and into the school's parking lot.

"What were you doing?" I said to Scott who wasn't quite ready to answer.

"I was looking for you, you were missing in class. Then a cloud of dust surrounded me and I heard your voices." He explained

"What was that though, the cloud of dust and ashes the screams? What was it or who?" Isaac said a little panicked.

"Let's just get to school and we'll meet at the library at lunch with Stiles, Lydia, Cora and the twins." Scott suggested as we all headed into the building.

I texted Stiles, Cora, Lydia, and the twins to meet at the library right now. As we walked to the library I noticed Scott shooting Isaac glares.  
When we entered we saw them all waiting and talking all looking like they were in a hurry.

We took a seat and Scott said "We were attacked my some smoke thing that appeared out of nowhere."

Stiles laughed at the idea but anything could happen in Beacon Hills.

"So some smoke thing just appeared and tried to kill you." Aiden stated trying to be as serious as possible.

"Guys this is serious!" Isaac exploded. Shutting everyone up.

"Ok if you see it again or if it attacks you. We'll talk then. I have to leave." Lydia left taking her purse and dragging Aiden along with her.

Everyone stared as they walked away. Followed by Ethan, who went to find Danny and Cora who left for Derek.. Isaac and Allison went to investigate and that left me and Stiles.

* * *

**Lydia**

I dragged Aiden with me as we headed to the woods. He shot me a puzzling look but I ignored it.

"What are we doing here?" He asked annoyed.

I stopped in the middle of the woods and turned toward him. "I wanted to be alone with you."

My lips met his and there was no other place I would be but here. His ears perked and a troubled look appeared on his face as he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"I heard someone." He replied claws extended

All of a sudden an eighteen year boy staggered into the scene. He was about 6'1 with dirt blonde hair. His crimson red eyes mimicked Aiden's and had a pale white feature. He wore a black jacket and a white shirt tainted with blood. Paired with combat boots. I didn't know whether or not to classify him as an enemy or an ally. But he looked like an alpha because of his red eyes. But he didn't look anything like a werewolf but the opposite.

"Please! I need your help."

* * *

**Please check out my other stories –**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Into Darkness**

**Teen Wolf: United**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Last Survivors**

**and please review I will update once I get about eight to ten reviews Thanks!**

**- Slayer1002**


End file.
